Amor en soledad
by Aya Nishino
Summary: WEno, aqui os dejo mi primer fic. No se como estara, asi que acepto todo tipo de criticas. Harry y Hermione ya no son los mismos que salieron a buscar las partes de Voldemort... SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**WEno, aquí mi primer fic. Es TOTALMENTE HHr, asi que quien no quiera o no le guste que no lo lea. Contiene grandes spoilers del séptimo libro. Aquí os dejo la plantilla para leerlo.**

**Pensamientos de Hermione **  
Pensamientos de Harry  
_**Canción **_  
_diálogos _

**Dios, diecinueve años ya. Diecinueve años desde que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti. Desde aquel beso que, aunque ficticio, sembró la duda entre los dos. Me lo contó Ron, y entonces me di cuenta de porque habías estado más distante que de costumbre, porque me rehuías y el porque de tu mirada extrañada y diferente. No me era difícil imaginármelo, pues lo había hecho tantas veces inconscientemente que ya había perdido la cuenta. Desde ese momento, yo fui solo una sombra, un cuerpo que pululaba por tu alrededor sin que le prestases la menor atención a menos que fuese por algo importante como los horrocrux o algún nuevo indicio. Y eso dolía, ¿sabes? Mas de lo que te puedas imaginar... **

_**Dicen que lo nuestro está prohibido **__**  
**__**que es el veneno del pecado y un mal trago del destino **__**  
**__**que sólo somos dos amantes a escondidas **__**  
**___

_**que tú me harás una infeliz toda mi vida **__**  
**__**que me importa... si te quiero que me importa... **_

**Cuatro años transcurrieron. Yo estaba con Ron y tu con Ginny, y todos, pese a que las muertes pesaban todavía sobre nuestros hombros y corazones, éramos aparentemente felices. Pero la marca que dejo aquel beso seguía patente entre los dos por mucho que intentásemos inútilmente borrarla. Casi pensaba que habíamos recuperado la confianza que el tiempo y la duda se habían llevado, ya que, al tener que cuidar a Teddy y yo habiendo cuidado a niños pequeños en los veranos, te ayudaba con su educación. Pasaba mucho tiempo contigo: en tu casa, en el parque... y por eso y pese a que yo estaba con su hermano, sabia que Ginny no veía con buenos ojos la relación que teníamos. Siempre pensé que lo que sentía por ti era mas obsesión que amor, y e repentino afán por batirme como si de un rival se tratase me lo demostró **

_**Dicen que esta historia está acabada **__**  
**__**que estoy ciega porque sigo enamorada **__**  
**__**que tus " te quieros " son el fruto del vacío **__**  
**__**que tú algún día me echarás de tu camino **__**  
**__**dicen que vivimos una farsa y es mentira... **_

**Mas de una vez ella intento ocuparse mas de Teddy, pero el cariño que el niño había criado por mi junto a sus escasos conocimientos sobre como tratar a los niños, hacían que cada vez te pareciese peor idea el que ella, a pesar de vivir junto con vosotros, se quedase **

**siquiera dos horas con el. A mi tampoco es que me hiciese mucha gracia, pero ya que tu eras el tutor legal del niño, poco podía hacer. Recuerdo como se puso Ginny cuando oyó las primeras palabras del pequeño Lupin. Fueron hacia mi y dijo mama con toda la dulzura de un niño de esa edad **

_**Diles, que nuestro amor es grande como el universo **__**  
**__**que en este corazón me sobran sentimientos **__**  
**__**entre huracanes de pasión sin límites **__**  
**__**diles, que vivo y muero para darte amor. **_

**Y entonces paso. Un día Ron llego a casa y me dijo que su tía Muriel se había puesto enferma y que estaba internada en un hospital mágico de Nueva York. Su madre había decidido ir a visitarla con toda la familia. Enseguida pregunte que cuando salíamos para verla, pero el me dijo que ya que Ted era pequeño y no era conveniente que viajase, podría quedarme en casa de Harry para ayudarle y hacerle compañía. Y así fue como, aun con los muchos berrinches de la pequeña de los Weasley (que insistía en quedarse y que yo estuviese sola en casita), acabe una fría noche con una maleta en la puerta de tu casa. **

_**Solo con mirarte yo te intuyo, te adivino **__**  
**__**entre caricias y promesas yo construyo mi castillo eres mi bálsamo, mi cura, de mi soledad abrigo **__**  
**__**la inocencia que me inunda **__**  
**__**eres mi amante, eres mi amigo. **_  


Ahí estabas. Tras cuatro años desde el incidente, de estar partiéndome la cabeza, de noches de dormir e incertidumbre, de pensar porque me hubiese gustado tanto vivir la escena del medallón, estabas en la puerta de mi casa. Con una maleta en la mano y tu tímida sonrisa en los labios. Un "puedo pasar" fue lo que me saco del ensimismamiento en el que me habían sumido tus ojos.  
_-Harry-_Dijiste con una risa cantarina y a la vez extrañada_-¿Puedo pasar o esperas que me congele?_  
_-Si, sí, claro. Pasa_-Dije con una sonrisa cogiendo tu maleta  
Pasaste y cuando te empezabas a quitar el abrigo un niño de cinco años bajo las escaleras corriendo y se tiro a ti  
_-¡¡Mione!!-_Le cogiste en brazos y le llevaste al salón. Recogí tu bolso y tu abrigo y los coloque en el perchero. Me dirigí al salón y la escena se me antojo como la que conjuraría para crear un patronus y la quería ver el resto de mis días: Estabas sentada enfrente de la chimenea con Ted enfrente de ti, ambos jugando al snap explosivo. Estando contigo él era feliz, y yo lo era si ambos lo erais. Pero ya me había fijado que en tus ojos había algo que hacia tiempo había cambiado. Eso provocaba que el niño me preguntara muchas veces si estabas contenta, a lo que no sabia responder, pero esperaba hacerlo muy pronto. Tu estancia aquí seria perfecta...

_**Tú, eres el aire de mi cielo **__**  
**__**y aunque la gente nos señale **__**  
**__**será solo un burdo intento **__**  
**__**nosotros volaremos alto como el viento **__**  
**___

_**entre la inmensidad de un nuevo firmamento. **_

La noche paso tranquila. Preparaste la cena y hablamos sobretodo de Ted y su vida. Tu querías enviarle a un colegio muggle y yo enseñarle en casa. No es que los colegios me gustasen mucho... Cuando llegamos al postre, Ted salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Ambos nos quedamos mirando la puerta hasta que volvió a aparecer esta vez con algo entre las manos.  
_-¿Qué traes?-_Preguntaste sonriente  
Abrió las manos y los dos nos quedamos mudos. Un collar con una flamante S en el centro  
_-¿De donde lo has sacado?-_Pregunte  
_-Me lo encontré en la habitación pequeña, entre cajas-_Dijo mientras se sentaba en tu regazo-_Es bonito ¿Me lo puedo quedar?_  
Lo observe y dije  
_-Ted,¿me lo dejas? Te lo devuelvo mañana _  
Vi la decepción en los ojos del niño, pensando que no se lo iba a devolver  
_-Te lo prometo _  
Ted te miro y tu le sonreíste  
_-Es hora de dormir. ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento?-_Propusiste con aquella voz maternal que tanto me gustaba  
La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ted salto y salió de la cocina. Al rato su voz te llamo y saliste hacia su cuarto. Yo me quede pensativo, con la mirada puesta en el viejo Horrocrux.

_**Diles, que nuestro amor es grande como el universo **__**  
**__**que en este corazón me sobran sentimientos **__**  
**__**entre huracanes de pasión sin límites **__**  
**___

_**diles, que vivo y muero para darte amor. **_

Después de diez minutos llegaste a la cocina y empezaste a lavar los platos de la cena, cuando yo pensaba en como había llegado a parar aquello a la habitación. Lo había puesto allí para no verlo, para no acordarme de la escena, aunque mi mente se empeñase en recordarla con la inevitable pregunta que venia después.¿Cómo seria ver tus ojos castaños cada mañana? De la nada salió una taza de café humeante. Levante la mirada y te ahí, con aquella sonrisa, sentándote a mi lado mientras seguías teniendo la taza en la mano. Cogí la taza y oí como preguntabas:  
_-¿En que piensas? _  
"en ti"  
_-Nada en especial-_Dije con una sonrisa. ¿por qué ponerse nervioso? Muchas veces habíamos estado así en los últimos años, ¿por qué esta noche iba a ser diferente?  
No sabia que equivocado estaba

_**Con el velero de tu sonrisa **__**  
**__**llévame lejos cúrame esta herida **__**  
**__**donde los sueños se hacen siempre eternos **__**  
**__**donde el deseo quema el fuego en nuestros cuerpos. **_

_**Diles, que nuestro amor es grande como el universo **__**  
**__**que en este corazón me sobran sentimientos.**_

_**To be continued**_

__

_**La canción es de Malu, Diles, y escuchada con este fic es preciosa. Fue la que me inspiro**_

_**Ahora, dadle al "Go" y haréis feliz a esta escritora**_


	2. Cap2: Algo que nunca murió

Aquí os dejo la segunda parte de mi Fic, espero que os guste

Gracias por lo reviews, que aunque son pocos, me han animado mucho

Sin mas que decir, os dejo con el fic

**DISCLAIMER:Por desgracia, los personajes son de JK Rowling…**

La canción es de Ricardo Arjona, Vivir sin ti es posible.

**Guia de lectura**

**Pensamientos de Hermione **  
Pensamientos de Harry  
_**Canción **_  
_diálogos_

**Estabas frente a mi, con esa sonrisa que me enamoro hace tiempo sin darme cuenta, y entre sus manos la "caja de Pandora" **  
_-Que recuerdos, ¿eh?-_**Dijiste dando vueltas al guardapelo **  
_-No muy buenos-_**Apunte con tristeza. No me acordaba de las penurias que pasamos para conseguirlo, solo de lo que significo... Y hablando de la reina de roma... **  
_-¿Te contó Ron lo que vimos? _  
**Asentí. No me gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación y las manos me estaban empezando a sudar **  
_-Y...¿tan malo es imaginar que me besas?-_**Preguntaste mirándome directamente a los ojos. Tan fuerte e intensa era tu mirada que tarde unos segundos en contestar, balbuceando **  
_-Pues...yo...No, no me refería a eso. Ni siquiera lo he pensado-_**Dije mas alto de lo en verdad pretendía-**_Lo siento, pero creo que me iré a dormir._-**Me levante y me dirigí mi habitación, cuando... **

_**Vivir sin si es posible, sin mayor dificultad, **__**  
**___

_**Vivo porque me despierto, como, salgo y duermo, **__**  
**__**Porque juego al domino, porque ha dicho mi doctor, **__**  
**__**Después de tomarme el pulso, que mis signos vitales, **__**  
**__**Anuncian que estoy vivo, vivo porque aun respiro **__**  
**__**Y porque salgo a caminar, vivo porque así es la vida, **__**  
**__**Aunque hay que mencionar, que vivir no es estar vivo, **__**  
**__**Vivir pa mi eres tu. **_

Te levantaste y te dirigiste a tu habitación cuando una fuerza superior a lo que podía controlar me impulsó a cogerte del brazo. Tire de ti para darte la vuelta dejándote de frente.  
_-Estoy cansada-_Dijiste aparentando estar enfadada, aunque tu mirada escondía un matiz de miedo que era a mi al que aterraba  
_-Necesito saber algo-_Prácticamente te suplicaba que me escucharas  
_-¿El que? _  
Cerré los ojos intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Los abrí y me acerque a ti. Para ser sinceros, te acorrale contra la pared.  
_-¿Pensaste en besarme alguna vez?-_Tus ojos se clavaron en los míos  
_-Si, lo pensé-_Estaba hechizado por el castaño de tus ojos, y no hacia nada por evitarlo  
_-¿Y por que me lo has negado antes?-_Me acerque mas, ansioso por tu respuesta  
_-Tenia... tengo miedo de acordarme de lo que pensé y desee __  
__-Y yo-_Dije en un susurro mientras mis labios se juntaban con los tuyos

_**Vivir sin ti es posible, sin mayor dificultad, **__**  
**__**Vivo porque tengo un nombre, un numero de cuenta, **__**  
**__**Y mi carné electoral, vivo porque así le llaman, **__**  
**__**A ese combustible absurdo de moverse por ahí, vivo como lo hacen todos, **__**  
**__**Vivo porque algunos creen que es abrir los ojos, vivo aunque me muero a diario, **__**  
**__**Porque tu ya no estas, y vivir no es estar vivo, **__**  
**___

_**Vivir pa mi eres tu. **_

**Era mas de lo que mis nervios podían soportar. Pensé en resistirme, pero la dulzura de tus labios me invitaron a seguir con la dulce tortura que estaba sufriendo. Fuiste tu el que te separaste, dejándome confundida. Tus ojos seguían cerrados y una expresión de paz infinita. **  
_-¿Qué?¿por...por que has hecho eso? __  
__-Por que era mi sueño-_**Respondiste, acariciándome la espalda **  
_-Ted nos puede ver __  
__-No creo-_**Dijiste mientras me besabas el lóbulo de la oreja **  
_-Esto esta mal. Tu... yo...-_**Pero fui callada de nuevo por uno de tus besos. Sin apenas darme cuenta te habías aparecido dentro de la habitación en la que yo iba a quedarme. Te separaste de mi para ir a cerrar la puerta con seguro y después volviste a mi encuentro. Nuestras bocas se juntaron de nuevo y me tumbaste en la cama. Lo que paso en ese cuarto es y será uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo y el cual atesoro cual oro dentro de mí.**

_**Vivo, sin ningún problema, **__**  
**__**Aunque cada instante muere sin valer la pena, **__**  
**__**Vivo, porque sobrevivo, **__**  
**__**Porque aunque no quiera tengo que cargar conmigo **__**  
**__**Vivo aunque le tengo miedo a vivir muriendo, o a morir en vida. **_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y antes de abrir los ojos sonreí al recordar aquella noche. Me gire para besarte cuando en vez de tu cuerpo encontré una nota. Me incorpore y la leí:

_"Harry __  
__Lo siento, pero no me puedo quedar. Me siento fatal. Ambos tenemos pareja y...Por favor, olvídate de lo que paso anoche, haz como si nunca hubiese pasado. Te _

_ayudare con Ted cuando lo necesites. __  
__Hermione"_

La releí varias veces buscando algún mensaje oculto que me dijera que me querías, que lo de anoche había sido algo que ambos queríamos, pero...  
Me levante y encontré que antes de irte habías vestido a Ted y habías preparado el desayuno. Sonreí, tomé una taza de café, deje a Ted en casa de una vecina que se había ofrecido a cuidarle y me dirigí al trabajo, como siempre. Y así fue en los días siguientes y después de que la familia Weasley volviera. Parecía un autómata al que habían programado para vivir mi vida. No prestaba atención a nada de lo que hacia, pues solo pensaba en ti... La noche que pase contigo me había marcado tanto que cuando la pasaba con Ginny no sabia que era ella, ya que tus besos y tus caricias remplazaban a los suyos, haciendo que sacase fuerzas de donde no había para que tu nombre no saliese inconscientemente de mis labios. La situación era insostenible, estoy seguro que por parte de los dos. Por esto, un domingo mientras veía una de las tantas discusiones entre mi ahijado y mi novia, pensé que, tanto él como yo nos merecíamos a alguien que nos quisiese de la manera mas sincera posible. Y esa persona tenia nombre, apellido y un cuerpo que conocía a la perfección  
Aquello se iba a acabar, y lo haría al día siguiente.

_**Vivir sin ti es posible , sin mayor dificultad, **__**  
**__**Viví porque se hace fácil respirar el aire, y devolver las sobras, **__**  
**__**Vivo porque no hay manera, de negar que existo por ponerle un nombre, **__**  
**__**Vivo por inercia absurda ,vivo aunque no tengo ganas de añadirme a todos, **__**  
**__**Vivo aunque me muero a diario ,porque tu ya no estas, **__**  
**__**Y vivir no es estar vivo, vivir pa mi eres tu. **_

Estaba sentado en una terraza de un bar de Paris, donde me había citado contigo. Aun recuerdo como fue...  


Era domingo por la tarde. El niño se había dormido y Ginny estaba practicando su deporte favorito: comprar. Entonces, deseando que estuvieses sola en casa, te llame. Tu contestaste.  
_-Hola, ¿quién llama?-_Tu voz sonaba como siempre la recordaré: dulce y cautivadora  
_-Soy yo, princesa _  
Sentí como te quedabas sin respiración y respondías  
_-Harry, podría no haber estado sola en casa... __  
__-Necesito hablar contigo-_Te corte  
_-Pero... __  
__-Mira, ahora no puedo hablar. Te espero en un café cercano a la torre Eiffel mañana al mediodía. Si vas, sabré que me quieres. Si no... bueno, no volveré a molestarte. Buenas noches, mi vida-_Acto seguido colgué, sin esperar respuesta  
Y ahí estaba, donde nos habíamos citado, a las doce y cuarto. A Gin le había dicho que tenia unos asuntos que investigar y que quizás llegase tarde a casa. Cogí un periódico y me puse a leer la primera pagina, cuando te vi llegar. Estabas tan preciosa como siempre, y me corazón se acelero nada mas sentir que te acercabas  
_-Hola-_Dijiste en voz baja mientras te sentabas  
_-Hola-_Mire a mi café y dije_-Sabes por que estas aquí, ¿verdad? __  
__-Si... -_Me miraste con la tristeza alojada en tus ojos- _Escucha, solo he venido para decirte que lo que paso fue un error, que no tenia que haber sucedido... __  
__-Fue un error no darme cuanta antes de lo que sentía por ti-_Te mire_-¿has hecho el amor con Ron desde lo que paso? __  
__-Si... ¿por qué lo preguntas? __  
__-¿Has pensado en él? Por que yo cuando estoy con Ginny no. Solo hay sitio en mi mente y en mi corazón para tus recuerdos_-Dije como de forma casual-_Dime, ¿piensas en él?¿O son mis caricias las que quieres sentir? __  
__-Harry, por favor... _-Murmuraste mientras hacías el amago de levantarte  
_-Hablo en serio __  
__-Pero... __  
__-¿Eres feliz a su lado?-_La pregunta salió de mis labios sin querer, pero vi como tu 

mirada vacilaba al contestarme  
_-Sí, claro que lo soy-_Dijiste con una mirada desafiante  
_-No me mientas __  
__-No te miento_-Sin embargo, algo en tu mirar me decía que lo hacías, pero que no te obligase a responder  
_-¿Me quieres? __  
__-Eres mi amigo. Claro que te quiero __  
__-¿Me amas?-_Vi como tus ojos brillaban y evitaban mirarme.  
_-Mirame, Hermione.¿Me amas?-_Me miraste y vi tus ojos brillar por las lágrimas  
_-Mas que a mi vida, Harry, mas que a mi vida _  
El corazón me dejo de latir para luego empezar su repiqueteo mas fuerte. ¡¡Por merlín, me amabas!! Podría haber saltado de alegría, haberme pegado por haber sido tan ciego o haber gritado un te amo en plena calle; pero solo pude levantarme y besarte al tiempo que dejaba unas monedas en la mesa para después dirigirme contigo a los campos elíseos. Después de muchos besos, caricias y sonrisas decidimos contárselo a Ron y a Ginny, esperando que lo entendieran. Iba a ser difícil, pero... Unas horas mas tarde, cuando estábamos en lo alto de la torre Eiffel viendo París de noche, nuestros móviles sonaron al unísono. Teníamos que ir a la madriguera urgentemente...

_**Vivo **__**  
**__**Sin ningún problema, **__**  
**__**Aunque cada instante muere sin valerla pena, **__**  
**__**Porque aunque no quiera tengo que cargar conmigo **__**  
**__**Vivo aunque le tengo miedo a vivir muriendo, a morir en vida.**_

_**\:·.·:)(To be continued)(:·.·:\/**_

_**¿Qué tal? Os recuerdo que solo queda una parte**_

_**Hasta el próximo chap, besss, y no se olviden de dejar un review para esta pobrecilla autora :)**_


	3. Cap 3: I will love you ALWAYS

**Bueno, aquí la última parte de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me habéis levantado la moral**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes que manejo a mi antojo no son mios, sino de JK Rowling, por desgracia**

**Guía de lectura**

**Pensamientos de Hermione**

Pensamientos de Harry

_Diálogos_

_**Canción**_

**Llegamos a La madriguera y la noticia nos sacudió: Ginny estaba embarazada. Fue como si se vaciase un gran cubo de agua fría encima de mi cabeza. Mi vida, mi sueño, se había desmoronado ante mis ojos, y, pese a eso, tenia que sonreír y felicitar a Ginny. Aquella noche no dormí, y decidí mandarle a una lechuza a Harry. Teníamos que hablar **

_**Tu ibas con el **__**  
**__**Yo iba con ella **__**  
**__**Jugando a ser felices por desesperados **__**  
**__**Por no aguardar los sueños **__**  
**__**Por miedo a quedar solos **_

**Te cite en un pub de Londres. Te vi llegar y sentarte sin decir nada. Fuiste tú el que empezó a hablar. **  
_-Escucha, Mione, yo... __  
__-Esto no puede seguir, Harry-_ **Te interrumpí **  
_-Pero Mione...Te quiero. Te prometo que me voy a hacer cargo del niño, pero no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti_  
**Levante los ojos y la desesperación se reflejaba en los tuyos.**  
_-No puedes dejar al niño sin padre __  
__-Solo voy a estar contigo. Lo veré, me haré cargo de él...-_**Dijiste intentando convencerme**  
_-No, Harry, no.-_**Sacudí la cabeza intentando evitar que las lágrimas saliesen-**_Si ha pasado esto es que quizás... no debíamos estar juntos __  
__-Pensaba que no creías en el destino. Que el destino lo hacían las personas __  
__-Han pasado muchas cosas y las cosas en las que creía ya no existen-_**Te mire de nuevo-**_Lo siento. Siempre te amare-_**Me levante y me puse detrás de tu silla y te susurre-**_Solo te puedo decir que... __I will love you, baby, Always, And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind. __And I'll love you, Always-_**Te di un beso en la cabeza ,mientras cerraba los ojos**-_Muchas suerte Harry. Ambos la necesitamos.-_**Después me aleje. Sabia que, como yo, estabas llorando en la soledad a la que nos habíamos condenado. **

_**Pero llegamos tarde **__**  
**__**Te vi, me viste **__**  
**__**Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde **__**  
**__**Maldita sea la hora **__**  
**___

_**Que encontré lo que soñé **__**  
**__**Tarde.. **_

Me quede llorando. Todo había terminado. Yo tendría que estar con Ginny y tu con Ron, dejando que te besara, te acariciara... Todo lo que yo había descubierto y había considerado mío, pues mi nombre estaba en cada poro de tu piel. Pasaron los meses y James, mi hijo, nació. Era tan pequeño y parecía tan indefenso, que no puede mas que amarlo desde ese momento. Nada mas tenerlo entre mis brazos vi la sonrisa de Ginny, una sonrisa de triunfo, como si supiese que ya nada me podía alejar de ella. Por eso y desde ese momento, lo único por lo que me levantaba cada mañana era por y para mis hijos, los que tuve después. Tu, mientras, tuviste otros dos con Ron. Cuando nos reuníamos por algún cumpleaños o por navidad, apenas podíamos mirarnos a los ojos. No sin llorar.  
Años han pasado, y aunque estoy conforme con mi vida, eso no es lo mismo que ser feliz. Tengo a mis hijos, mi orgullo, pero me faltas tu.

_**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte **__**  
**__**Tanto inventar **__**  
**__**Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco **__**  
**__**Sin encontrarte **__**  
**__**Ahí va uno de tonto **__**  
**__**Por desesperado **__**  
**__**Confundiendo amor con compañía **__**  
**__**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja **__**  
**__**Que hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón **__**  
**__**Y no tengo nada contra ellos **__**  
**___

_**La rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mi tarde **_

No puedo evitar pensar que hubiese sido de nuestras vidas si hubieses decidido quedarte a mi lado. Seria la persona a la que puedes abrazar sin ocultarte del mundo, la que te besa sintiendo que es el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Por que esto, lo que nos paso, fue una mala jugada del destino, o que quizás no supimos jugar bien nuestras cartas; porque sé que como yo, no eres feliz, que hay algo que se oculta en tus ojos, algo que solo el verdadero amor puede descifrar. Ron y Ginny dirían que es cansancio, un mal día, pero únicamente nosotros podemos saber lo que se oculta detrás de nuestras miradas...

_**Ganas de besarte **__**  
**__**De coincidir contigo **__**  
**__**De acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo **__**  
**__**De mirarte a los ojos **__**  
**__**Y decirte bienvenida **_

Un pudo ser y no fue, un te quiero pero no podemos, un anhelo de una vida prohibida...

_**Que ganas de rozarte  
que ganas de tocarte  
de acercarme a ti golpearte con un beso  
de fugarnos para siempre  
sin daños a terceros**_

Un amor correspondido en soledad

No me peguéis!! Ya se que muchos queríais que Harry y Hermione acabasen juntos, pero este fic se me ocurrió asi y demuestra que no todo siempre sale bien…Asi no le llevamos la contraria a esa señora que nos dio unas grandes historias pero que la cago al final

Hasta próximos fics!

_-Durante todo este tiempo?_

_-Siempre_

Os informo de que estoy empezando a trabajar en un fic de HHr también, un songfic, con la canción de Infinito/Me calaste hondo, de Bunbury

Aya Nishino


End file.
